Only Dark
by euphemiafleurtrinket
Summary: Young and promising DI Euphemia Trinket is transferred to District 12 following a string of disturbing murders. Paired up with the experienced yet slightly controversial DI Haymitch Abernathy, can they catch the killer before 12 loses another citizen? Detective!Hayffie AU inspired by the HBO series, True Detective.


_So I rewatched season 1 of True Detective a few months ago and it gave me the idea for this Detective!Hayffie AU :) this has previously been published on my Tumblr blog, but I wanted to post it here because I don't trust Tumblr for posting my fics in full. I have a couple more chapters already completed, so I'll post those over the next couple of weeks whilst I work on the most recent chapter :)_

 _DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of Haymitch Abernathy or Effie Trinket, however all other characters (unless otherwise stated) belong to myself. This story is inspired by the themes presented in True Detective, however it does not follow the same story aside from the initial murder scene (this may change in future chapters._

 _EFT x_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There was a chill in the air as Euphemia Trinket stepped out of the car on that August afternoon. It was strange for this time of year for the weather to be cool enough to make her shiver. But part of her believed it wasn't the weather at all.  
The sun shone brightly over the dried-out sugar cane field, the breeze making the leaves rustle eerily as Euphemia walked, backed by a small crew of four other police officers. She could see the crime scene tape cordoning off a tree on the far side of the field, along with the figure of her partner on the case, Haymitch Abernathy, stood armed with a clipboard.  
She approached him slowly, not looking up from the ground until she was stood beside him. Of course, they'd been briefed on the apparent murder before they'd made the trip to examine the crime scene, but this was nothing like anything she had encountered before. Hesitantly, she raised her gaze and looked at the scene before her.  
She was unable to suppress the small gasp of horror that escaped her. A young woman, not much younger than Euphemia herself by the looks of things, lay face-first against the large oak tree. The woman was completely naked, her pale skin covered in dirt, yellowed bruises and wounds. Euphemia edged closer to take a close look, crouching down a little. That was when she noticed the strange pattern seemingly painted onto the woman's back, directly between her shoulder blades. She pulled out her notebook and pencil and made a quick but detailed sketch of the scene. It was something she always did. Most detectives, including Haymitch himself, took photos for further examination. Euphemia felt drawing her own interpretation helped her form conclusions quickly. A method she'd been taught by her mentor during her training back in the Capitol.

She'd been transferred to District 12's police force three months ago, being immediately partnered up with Detective Inspector Haymitch Abernathy, one of 12's finest detectives. He was well known in the Capitol, where Panem's national police force was based. He'd been a key player in solving some of 12's biggest murder mysteries, including the murder of an entire family found in the woods beyond 12. It was no wonder Euphemia had been placed with him. She was a rising star among her ranks, having only qualified as a detective inspector herself 10 months previously. She was well known for her theories, the way her mind seemed to work overtime to bring each case she was involved in to a close.  
District 12 was notorious for its high crime rate, particularly in poorer areas such as the Seam. People fighting over everything- food, land, anything of value. Murders were a frequent occurrence too, averaging on around 14 per year. That was the reason they'd asked for Euphemia to be transferred. They needed her quick thinking to help solve a case before the next one occurred.

The case of the girl in the sugar cane field was the second Euphemia had experienced during her three months in 12. She and Haymitch had been called into the office at 8am that morning. The pair sat there, bleary eyes and clutching mugs of coffee as the case was briefed to them. Haymitch had headed off to the crime scene an hour before Euphemia, something which he always had done so he could fully assess the situation before any input from his current partner. Euphemia had headed out after him and now, here she was, notepad in hand.

"Four stab wounds," Euphemia mumbled quietly as she scrawled the words down. "Rope burns to both wrists, bruising to the abdomen-"  
"Gotta be the most fucked up thing you've ever seen, huh?" Haymitch said gruffly from behind her.  
Euphemia narrowed her eyes, looking up at him over her shoulder.  
"Be quiet please," she snapped. "Your comments are rather unsavoury and I'm trying to work here."  
Haymitch held his hands up in mock apology.  
"Sorry, Trinket," he said, a crooked smirk on his face. "Forgot you were one of those posh bitches from the Capitol."  
Euphemia shook her head exasperatedly and went back to her notes. Once she was done, she slowly stood up, brushing the dry dust from the pant legs.  
"For the record, DI Abernathy, this is indeed one of the most…disturbing cases I have ever seen," she said as she stood beside him. "But I fully intend to bring this case to a conclusion to the best of my ability, instead of stand there making unnecessary remarks like you."  
"You done writing a fucking novel about every damn detail of this girl?" Haymitch said, giving her a sideways glance. "Forensics are wanting to make a move and you're holding them up."  
Euphemia nodded, gesturing for the men in white boiler suits to come over before heading back off down the trodden path towards her car.

"Wait up!" Haymitch called, jogging after her. "Think you could give me a ride back to the station? Smith brought me here but he's staying behind."  
Euphemia sighed audibly, but nodded, getting into the driver's seat and waiting until he was in before starting the engine.

"What do y'make of all this?" Haymitch asked after a few moments of silence.  
Euphemia took her eyes off the road for a moment to glance at him.  
"I believe the murderer is a member of a cult," she said simply.  
"Oh yeah? How'd you get that?"  
"Oh, come on, Haymitch," she said. "This entire scene was filled with symbolism! The way she was positioned and not to mention the pattern on her back!"  
Haymitch furrowed his brow, waiting for her to go on.  
"A human sacrifice, Haymitch. That's what I think is going on here. And we've got a lot of work to do."  
"I figured," Haymitch mumbled, pulling a silver hipflask out of his pocket and taking a long drink from it.  
"Is it really a necessity for you to drink on the job?" Euphemia said sternly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as she drove.  
Haymitch stared at his hipflask, a smirk on his face.  
"First off," he began. "I'm classing this journey back to the office as a 'break' of sorts. Secondly, I ain't breaking any laws. You're the one who's driving, sweetheart."

Effie shut herself in her office once they got back to the station. She worked hard on the report, typing up each shorthand note she'd made in great detail. Haymitch came to bid her goodnight at around 8pm and after that, she was left alone. The silence sent her mind into overtime, a flurry of theories and potential leads swirling inside her head. She could tell already that this would be the most intense case she'd ever been a part of.

By 2am, she was exhausted and chose to take a taxi home, unwilling to risk driving in the current state she was in. As soon as she got home, she curled up on the couch and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
